List of minor characters
This is a list of minor characters that either appeared as background characters in the anime, short films, or manga. All of these characters hold little to no major purpose exclusive to the story. Films & Anime Students Blair Blair is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy, who's friends and roommates with Avery and Mary. Blair's an Italian girl of average height with long, wavy blonde hair tied into two pigtails and green eyes. She wears the standard Luna Nova uniform, along with a lavender sash and hatband. She debuted as a background character in the short films. She continued her role as a background character in the anime, returning in "Pappiliodya". Blair and Mary are likely named after the animator Mary Blair. Mary Mary is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy. She appears as a background character in the short films and in the anime series. She's a British girl of average height with blue eyes and teal blue hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon with a bang going to the left side of her face. Mary loves watching films, and brought a DVD collection with her when she arrived in Luna Nova. Her first appearance was in the first short film. In the anime, she's Avery and Blair's roommate, and much like them, she wears a lavender sash and hatband. She is voiced by Asami Yano, who also voices Samantha Badcock, in the original Japanese version, while she is voiced by Kira Buckland in the English dub, who also voices Avery. Mary and Blair are likely named after the animator Mary Blair. Sarah Bernhardt Sarah Bernhardt is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy, who appears in the short films and anime. She's a tall girl with long ginger hair and red eyes. Along with the standard Luna Nova uniform, her sash and hatband are pale peach. Her debut as a background character was in the first film, and she continued her role on the anime series. She shares her name with the French stage actress . Joanna and Kimberly Joanna and Kimberly are students of Luna Nova, and Wangari's roomates. The trio form the Luna Nova News Network. In the group, while Wangari is the reporter, Joanna is the photographer and Kimberly the writer. They both sport a yellow hatband in their witch hats and a yellow sash-belt, much like Wangari. Gaëlle Gaëlle is a German student at Luna Nova Magical Academy who appears in the anime. She has her only speaking role in "Orange Submariner". It is revealed that she is one of Professor Pisces's regular students, and an academic expert in magical language, including fish language. She is voiced by Asami Yano, who also voices Mary and Professor Badcock. Alice Alice is a student at Luna Nova Magical Academy who appears in the anime. Alice has ash brown hair tied in pigtails, along with beady black eyes. She uses a pink sash and hatband in her Luna Nova uniform. Sóla Sóla is a witch from Iceland. She is seen in a few episodes, including "What You Will", when the witch students prepare for their roles for the Samhain Festival. She also makes an appearance in the second opening intro. She has short vermilion red hair shaped like an onion, along with light red eyes. She uses a green sash and hatband in her Luna Nova uniform. She is a shy girl who considers herself weak, and her roommates, Rajani and Rashmi, always watch out for her. Sóla has no speaking role in the entire anime series, but she later gains a speaking role in the game Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time. She is voiced by Nako Eguchi in the game. Rajani and Rashmi Sóla's roomates who originate from India. Like Sóla, they don green sashes and hatbands on their Luna Nova uniforms. They take extra care of Sóla, and often bicker against each other over her. They both specialize in advanced synthesis magic. Rajani is voiced by Miki Hase, and Rashmi is voiced by Kaya Miyake. Alma A short and chubby witch from Austria. Verochka She is voiced by Tamaki Orie. Elfriede Molly Mcintyre Teachers History Teacher The History Teacher is a teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy who teaches witch history to students. She is an elderly woman with brown eyes and gray hair tied in a long ponytail. She wears the same uniform as the Luna Nova teachers, with three blue feathers on her hat. She debuts in the first short film, giving one of her history of magic classes, teaching about how Ley Lines and Sorcerer's Stones work. Akko ends up sleeping in the middle of the class, which leads the teacher to awaken her abruptly with her magic. After quoting an old saying about the abuse of magic, she scolds Akko to take the story of magic seriously. She is voiced by in the original Japanese version and by Eileen Galido in the English dub, who also voices Nelson in the first film and Finnelan in The Enchanted Parade. Her Brazilian voice actress, Carmen Sheila, also voices Lukić in the anime. ;Voice actors |en=Eileen Galido |pt_br=Carmen Sheila |es_la=Miriam Torres}} Alchemy Teacher The Alchemy Teacher is another teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy, who specializes in alchemy magic. She is an old woman with long purple hair, violet eyes and two large incisors protruding from her mouth. She wears the same uniform as the Luna Nova teachers over a purple open-necked shirt, with two red feathers on her hat. In "Orange Submariner", she appears imparting the test of basic alchemy, consisting of transforming a metal plate. She is impressed at how Constanze transforms her metal plate into a scaled robot, but gives her a B+ because it was not very useful. When Akko's turn comes, she ends up causing an explosion in the room, causing her to get a C-. Bird Language Teacher The Bird Language Teacher is a language teacher at Luna Nova Magical Academy. She is an short and elderly woman with gray hair and great blue eyes. She wears the standard uniform of the teachers of Luna Nova with a pair of glasses and two red feathers on her hat. Her first and only appearance was in "Orange Submariner". White Magic Teacher The White Magic Teacher is a teacher who specializes in White Magic over at Luna Nova. She is a middle-aged woman with dark green eyes and light green hair scattered about. She wears the same uniform as the other Luna Nova teachers. She seems to be a serious woman and difficult to impress, being disappointed of the presentation of Akko during the practical examination and only giving the best grade to two of the students. Her first appearance and only appearance was in "Orange Submariner". Others Jane Jane (Mrs. Yanne) is a neighbor of Lotte's family and a baker who likes to bake Hapansilakka pies, and is unaware of the fact that they can spread the Greenman Disease. Nicholas Nicholas wanders the mountain slopes of Finland with his reindeer. He helped Akko gather the ingredients for curing the Greenman Disease. He is presumably a Laplander. Manga Mr. and Mrs. Kagari Akko's parents, who didn't appear in the short films or the anime, made their debut in the Little Witch Academia manga. Their actual occupations are unknown but it seems Mrs. Kagari appears to be a common housewife while Mr. Kagari appears to be a Japanese salaryman. Marito Manbavaran Marito is a distant cousin of Sucy. He's a dark skinned male with black hair and he wears traditional clothing of the Filipino-like region. He helps out Lotte and Sucy when they arrive on the Manba island and Lotte develops an immediate crush on him. Marito offers to help Sucy search for any information on her familar. Lemmy Lemmy is Akko's second Golem in the manga. He is very loyal to his creator but his existence proved to be problematic for Akko; He did not only grow larger by devouring all of Sucy's Mandrake plants, but also kept Akko from using her powers as all of her magic had been used to keep him alive. Aware that his existence will hinder Akko's dream of becoming like Chariot, Lemmy provoked Akko to destroyed him by attacking Diana, Hannah, and Barbara. Shopkeeper The Shopkeeper is a clothing retailer who used a magical item to become invisible and steal Shiny Chariot's costume designs in order to turn them into fake copies so he could sell them online. Video Game Abigail A witch from Germany. Aileen A witch from England. She is voiced by Kaori Sakurada. Amelia One of Molly's roommates, who originated from England. Bianca A witch from Italy. She is voiced by Yui Otagari. Bice A witch from England. She is voiced by Aimi Tanaka. Carmen A witch from Peru. She is voiced by Ikue Oshida. Chloé A witch from France. Daisy A witch from England. She is voiced by Live Mukai. Ester A witch from Spain. Elsa One of Molly's roommates. Heather A witch from America. Henrietta A witch from England. Hilda A witch from Germany. Irene A witch from Italy. Isabelle A witch from England. Julietta A witch from England. Katie A witch from England. She is voiced by Rinka Shibata. Catharina A witch from the Netherlands. Katya A witch from Russia. Maria A witch from Spain. Priscilla A witch from Spain. Rachel A witch from England. Rita A witch from Brazil. Rosie A witch from England. Shao-Yi A witch from China. She is voiced by Yuki Sorami. Teresa A witch from England. She is voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi. Verde Shidariza A new character introduced during the live stream of by the original staff. She has green hair with curly, symmetrical pigtails. Unlike any other witches, she has four-starred irises on her black eyes. Verte was created by a fan artist of . Navigation Category:Characters